1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, a lighting device for a vehicle uses a light emitting diode element (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-231013). In some cases, a plurality of light emitting diode elements are used for the lighting device for the vehicle.
In the lighting device for the vehicle, from the viewpoint of securing safety, even when one light emitting diode element is out of order, it is desired that the other light emitting diode element is turned on as far as it is possible. However, in some cases, depending on a failure mode of the light emitting diode element, it is safer that all the light emitting diode elements are turned off. Therefore, in the lighting device for the vehicle, it is desired to conduct a lighting control depending on the failure mode.